


Вид на небо

by ThanaisTheRiver



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanaisTheRiver/pseuds/ThanaisTheRiver
Summary: Они оба умирали однажды и теперь всего лишь хотят прожить жизнь. Одну на двоих.
Kudos: 1





	Вид на небо

Умытое грозой небо стояло высоко, и падающие звёзды вплетали в него серебряные нити. На севере оно светилось лиловым от кристального леса, на юге и западе тонуло в глубокой сини моря, восток громоздил строгие контуры Арка, а тут — тут оно было собой. В эту ночь, здесь и сейчас. 

«Лучше всего за небом наблюдать лёжа. Так не кружится голова», — поучал как-то раз Гал, ещё под Дюнным. 

— Тараэль? 

Он отозвался не сразу — задремал. 

— Что? 

— Я так и не решилась спросить. Точнее, стеснялась, перед собой, тобой, Провидцем, но… это ты вынес меня из крепости Дал’Галара? Я мало что помню. — И без того негромкий голос Калии почти затих. — Вот вас отрезало решёткой, а вот я очнулась на кровати. До таверны путь неблизкий. 

…Это был самый долгий путь в его жизни. До тепла они добирались почти двое суток из-за метели, конь Гала охромел и едва ли не падал, обнажённое тело пришлось укутать в плащи и согревать чем придётся — во все бурдюки натолкали снега и кое-как плавили его самыми слабыми заклинаниями огня. 

— Да. 

— Мне казалось, что… — неуверенно начала Калия, — нет, неважно. 

— Скажи уж. 

— Мне казалось, что вынес меня Гал’Тор. Ещё один штришок к его героическому образу Прорицателя, — сказала Калия и рассмеялась; этот чистый звук вызвал в груди приятную щекотку. — А ты, как мне в те дни думалось, испугался. И ещё в таверне смотрел на меня так странно, молчал, обходил стороной. Я тогда не удивилась, ведь не каждый день видишь одержимых демонами. Всё прекрасно поняла. 

— Значит, тебе казалось, что бывший ралим не только не способен на заботу, но ещё и труслив. — Он улыбнулся краем рта. — Это я тоже понимаю. 

— Это ты уже додумываешь за меня вместо того, чтобы признаться, кто одел меня и приносил еду в комнату. — Её голос окрасился столь редкими смешливыми нотками. — И нет, прошу, не говори, будто моё любимое козье молоко приносила сердобольная Астрид. Она славная женщина, но она не стала бы подгадывать время, когда меня нет в комнате. 

— Хорошо, не буду. 

Неподалёку хрупали травой стреноженные лошади. С едва уловимым шелестом сторожил периметр призрачный пёс. Перед тем, как уехать, Гал оставил Тараэлю ту самую косточку, которую никогда не снимал с шеи. Теперь она сияющей пульсацией обрисовывала фигуру свирепого, лохматого зверя. 

Всё-то ты знаешь, старик, всё-то ты знаешь… 

— Кстати, о любимом… 

Тараэль открыл глаза и успел заметить, как Калия поднимается с расстеленных плащей и, ойкая, неловко переступая ногами, пробирается к седельным сумкам. Темно. Лунная платина по каплям цедится сквозь крону раскидистого дерева, под которым они лежат, и Калия долго возится с застёжками. Надо встать. 

Но помощь не пригодилась: из-за кустов, весь в ореоле мягкого сияния, показался пёс. Его света оказалось достаточно, чтобы Калия нашла то, что искала. Вот она треплет зверя за ушами, встаёт, поворачивается, держа что-то в руке… 

Тараэль сглатывает и снова прикрывает глаза. 

В нос тычется липкое и твёрдое. Он морщится, хватает губами орех в меду. 

Смех над головой. Наверное, с таким звуком танцуют звёзды. 

— Ты всё ещё боишься смотреть вверх? 

В Подгороде был предел высоте. На поверхности его нет, и каждый раз, оказываясь на улице, Тараэль _падал_ в небо. Приходилось искать опору, переводить дыхание, усмирять дикое от почти животного страха сердце. Ему потребовались недели, чтобы привыкнуть. 

— Разумеется. Ведь я за несколько месяцев так и не смирился с мыслью о том, что… 

В плечо прилетает тычок. Тараэль открывает глаза. 

Небо украшает собой силуэт, достойный кисти самого прославленного мастера: от взъерошенных волос, от этого тонкого аккуратного носа и приоткрытых в восхищении губ, между которыми влажно поблескивают зубы, до округлостей грудей и плавных линий руки, чей палец, словно перст Мальфаса у бессчётных его статуй, указывает куда-то в россыпь звёзд. 

— Смотришь ты явно не туда, — весело, но всё так же негромко говорит Калия. — Вон там… 

За её плечом парит мирад. 

— Туда я смотрю, — усмехается Тараэль и добавляет почти одними губами: — Иди ко мне. 

И Калия пришла. 

Тараэль привлекает её к себе и легонько целует в висок, пока пальцы — сильные, крепкие пальцы хранительницы — оглаживают его лоб и очерчивают уши. Нижняя часть лица нечувствительна из-за шрамов, которые когда-то давно перепахали ему щёки и часть шеи, — Калия прекрасно знает об этом, и вскоре лёгкие прикосновения достигают голубеющей жилки на его бедре. 

Рука ложится на жилистую спину Калии, и Тараэль с мимолётной грустью думает, что объятия не могут защитить их обоих — лишь усыпить внутренних демонов. Укрыть печальные воспоминания и страхи теплом тел, душ и сердец. 

Как щитом. 

Ладонь скользит в промежность, стыдливо спрятанную за тёмными завитками. Калия, замурлыкав, кусает его за кончик уха, и Тараэль чувствует приятную влагу. Это его семя, оставшееся с прошлого раза? Или?.. 

Он толкается пальцами внутрь: или нет. 

Калия отводит руку и садится верхом. Когда тёплое, мокрое лоно обхватило его плоть, когда мирад, издав тоскливый клёкот, скрылся с глаз долой, когда Калия сладко застонала от первых, ещё неуверенных движений, — Тараэль понимает, что Гал не зря спас ему жизнь. И что во имя чего-то большего следует жить, а не умирать. 

…Лучше всего за небом наблюдать лёжа. Виды красивые открываются.


End file.
